Arco Vs Ballesta
by BetterAngel
Summary: Cuando Sophia huye al bosque una mujer logra rescatarla y reunirla con Carol. Rick la resive en el grupo como forma de agradecimiento, pero Daryl no confia en ella, con el paso del tiempo las cosas cambiaran? Daryl/OC Rick/Lori Soy mala con los summaries mejor leanlo ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola querido publico! Ok primer Fanfic de "The Walking Dead"que escribo, asi que si los personjaes estan muy OC tengan piedad conmigo este fic es el primero que publico en años! Bueno como saben esto sera Daryl/OC y mi OC es toda una badass! yeah! Ok me calmo y comienzo con esto.**

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead No me pertenece si no a AMC.**

La pequeña corria por el bosque tan rapido como sus pies le permetian. Se encontraba cansada y exausta, ni siquiera ella sabia de donde le quedaban fuerzas para seguir corriendo pero al final se devia al instinto de supervivencia.

Correr en el bosque ya era bastante dificil y ser perseguida por dos caminantes no lo hacia mas facil. Tal vez Sophia podia correr mas rapido que ellos, pero ellos no se cansaban a diferencia de ella.

Devido a que la pequeña estaba concentrada en seguir corriendo lo mas rapido posible y manter a los caminantes a una buena distancia de ella, no noto una raiz bastante grande con la cual tropezo mandola de bruses al piso.

Sophia intento levantarse con las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero su pie se encontraba atascado con aquella raiz. Miro a los caminates aun bastante lejos detras de ella, aun tenia tiempo para poder escapar!

Pero mientras mas forcejeaba para liberarse, mas se lastimaba con las ramas. Si lograba safarse de aquella raiz su pie estaria tan lastimado que dudaba poder seguir corriendo. Pero aun asi siguio tratando sin ningun resultado.

Los caminates estaban cada vez mas cerca, mas y mas cerca. El panico se apoderoro de Sophia de tal manera que esta comenzo a gritar aun que bien sabia que eso solo emperioraria las cosas.

Este era el final? SU final? Inmediatamente penso en su madre, en Rick... como el hombre habia intentado salvarla. Estaba tan segura de que ellos la encontrarian, pero al parecer eso no pasaria.

Lagrimas brotaban con fuerza de los ojos de la pequeña, miedo en su mas pura escencia. El caminante estaba bastante cerca, Sophia cerro los ojos con fuerza y los volvio a abrir insegura de que hacer en aquella situacion.

Sin embargo justo cuando el caminate se encontraba a unos centrimetros de ella una flecha se clavo en el craneo de este mandandolo al piso.

Sophia miro con asombro como el cadaver se desplomo en el piso para despues girar la cabeza hacia los lados en busca de su salvador.

-Daryl!-grito la pequeña, sabiendo que aquel hombre era el unico que usaba flechas como armas en su grupo.

Cuando al fin escucho unos pasos entre la hierba, esta se giro hacia el lgar del cual los pasos provenian.

-Daryl!-volvio a llamar la pequeña con una amplia sonrisa de alivio en su cara, pero esta se esfumo cuando se encontro con una mujer en lugar del masculino hombre.

-Quien es Daryl?-pregunto la mujer con una ceja alzada, al mismo tiempo que posicionaba su arco en su espalda.

Sophia fue presa del panico de nuevo, no sabia quien era aquella chica y tampoco sabia si era peligrosa. De nuevo intento safar su pie de la raiz con la que habia tropezado.

-Hey! Hey! Calmate! No voy ah hacerte daño...-murmuro con voz calmada la mujer.

Sophia intento alejarse cuando esta se arrodillo junto a ella.

-No pienso hacerte daño, calmate.-La extraña puso unas de sus largas y finas manos en las mejillas de Sophia.- cual es tu nombre?

La pequeña miro de arriba a abajo a mujer enfrente de ella, ahora que lo pensaba esta no parecia bastante peligrosa. Obviamente cargaba armas con ella, quien no cargara una en esos tiempos estaba mal de la cabeza. Sophia pudo ver claramente el arco y las flechas con las que habia despachado al caminate en la espalda de la chica, tambien se fijo en una pistola que cargaba en su funda en el muslo izquierdo.

Fuera de eso parecia una mujer bastante joven, al rededor de 25 años con el cabello castaño y largo con suaves ondas, Sophia encontro esto algo interesante ya que pensaba que era peligroso ir por ahi matando caminates con el cabello suelto. Las ropas de la chica al igual eran bastante comunes y no parecian ser sospechosas como ropa militar oh algo por el estilo, esta llevaba unos jeans azul marino con unos cuantos hoyos en las rodillas, una playera blanca que decia "Hollywood", la cual al pareser le quedaba bastante grande y encima de esta llevaba una chamarra de mezclilla arremangada hasta el antebrazo.

Cuando por fin Sophia habia terminado de inspeccionar a la extraña, esta tuvo la confianza para hablar.

-Sophia... Mi nombre es Sophia...-murmuro la pequeña.

-Sophia? Que lindo nombre!.-respondio la extraña al mismo tiempo que la revisaba a la pequeña con la vista en busca de mordeduras.-No has sido mordida, verdad?

Sophia se limito a negar con la cabeza mientras la extraña se paraba y volvia a arrodillar junto a su atazcado pie.

-Bien, eso es bueno...-mazcullo la extraña mientras posicionaba sus manos en el tobillo de Sophia.- Ok tengo que sacarte de aqui, es posible que esto duela un poco, trata de no gritar.

Sophia se mordio los labios mientras cerraba los ojos y miraba en direccion contraria, asintio cuando se sintio lista para que la chica procediera.

La castaña pocisiono un pie en la raiz en intento de levantarla y jalo con ambas manos el tobillo de la pequeña, esta dejo salir un sonido de dolor apagado. La castaña jalo tan fuerte como pudo sin lastimar a Sophia y despues de unos 15 minutos de intentos, el pie de la pequeña fue al fin libre.

La extraña rio un poco entre dientes en forma de alivio para despues ayudar a Sophia a ponerse de pie, no hace falta decir que esta renqueo un poco.

-Crees que puedas caminar?-pregunto la castaña poniendose de cucliyas enfrente de la pequeña.

Esta solo asintio mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Mi nombre es Darcy por cierto.-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Darcy tambien es un lindo nombre.-respondio Sophia con una tenue voz.

-Debes estar cansada, cuanto tiempo llevabas huyendo de esos caminates?

-No lo recuerdo.-admitio Sophia al mismo tiempo que miraba a su alrededor y sus ojos se humedecian con lagrimas. Habia caido en cuenta de que aun no encontraba a su madre ni al resto del grupo.

-Como llegaste hasta aqui? Te separaste de tu grupo?-pregunto Darcy con una expresion de preocupacion mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de Sophia.

Esta asintio mientras un par de lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.-La ultima vez que les vi estabamos en la carretera.

-Bueno eso no es muy lejos, que te parese si te llevo hasta haya y juntas buscamos a tu grupo? A ambas no haria bien descansar un rato...-con esto dicho la castaña se puso de pie y le extendio su mano a la pequeña.

Sophia asintio mientras tomaba la mano de Darcy para haci ambas ponerse en marcha.

**Lo se Clifhanger x'DDD ahahahaha soy mala por dejarlos asi! Pero se me ah secado el cerebro! Prometo actualizar tan pronto como la inspiracion regrese 3 Diganme que opinan si tienen algun comentario para la historia y encerio lo siento por las faltas de ortografia ;_;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno creo que actualice rápido, no? Bueno tengo a mi amiga Mary detrás de mis talones así que no creo que ella me deje abandonar esta historia que es cosa que no quiero D:! Quiero ser capaz de terminar este fic ;u; Bueno unas notas antes de empezar, cambie el nombre de la OC a Darcy x'DDD perdon es que estaba algo indecisa acerca de su nombre y al final me decidi por Darcy. Otra cosa creo que este no capitulo no tiene tantas faltas de ortografía pero igual se ven alguna les pido mi mas sinceras disculpas ;_;! Y respondere a algunas reviews. **

**Mary: Si ya lo se dejo a todos en ascuas x'D! Pero es parte de la emocion ;D!**

**RochiiR.C.R.: Obvio a Shane le va a caer en la punta del higado! x'DDD Eso ya lo tenia previsto y grasias por perdonarme.**

**Bueno empezemos con esto o,o.**

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead, no me pertenece si no a AMC. Solo me pertenece mi historia y mi personaje de ahi mas nada es mio ;).**

Sophia renqueaba bastante y se encontraba agotada, por lo cual Darcy no creyó que fuera buena idea obligarla a apresurar el paso. Sin embargo el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y quedaban pocas horas de luz.

La castaña comenzó a preguntarse si seria mejor idea acampar o seguir caminando por el bosque. Por un lado si se quedaban a descansar, el pie de Sophia estaría mejor por la mañana y podrían avanzar mas rápido. Pero no le quedaban demasiadas flechas y usar el arma no era una opción, no sabia si seria capaz de proteger a Sophia si los caminantes las atacaban mientras acampaban.

Debían regresar a su Jeep por municiones y este también se encontraba en la carretera.

-Tu no eres parte de algún grupo?-pregunto Sophia con tenue voz, sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

-No, hace un tiempo que voy por mi cuenta.-admitió la castaña mirando a los alrededores.

Sophia continuo haciendo preguntas de ese estilo por unas horas mas, a las cuales Darcy respondía sin molestia alguna. Pero para cuando cayeron en cuenta, el bosque ya estaba bastante oscuro, la castaña se mordió el labio ahogando un quejido de molestia.

No había sido culpa de Sophia que no notara la caída del sol claro esta, pero ya era bastante tarde para ponerse a acampar. Ademas ya faltaba poco para llegar a la carretera, no seria buena idea detenerse ahora.

La chica saco una flecha y mantuvo su arco listo para cualquier cosa, manteniendo cerca a Sophia.

Todo estuvo bastante tranquilo hasta que ambas escucharon pisadas en la hierba mas adelante. Darcy puso una mano alrededor de Sophia y la acerco mas a ella al momento que se escondía detrás de un árbol.

La castaña pudo escuchar a dos personas hablando, sin embargo la conversación era inaudible, pero por lo que pudo saber al parecer se trataba de un hombre y una mujer.

-Una flecha por una respuesta.-menciono Andrea mirando a Daryl unos segundos para después volver a mirar al cadáver que yacía colgado.

-Ok.-Respondio el hombre mientras se giraba hacia Andrea con anticipación.

La rubia dudo por unos segundos en los cuales no habia nada mas que silencio, pero despues alzo la vista mirando a Daryl a los ojos.

-No se si quiero seguir viviendo.-admitió al fin.

-Eso no es mucho para una respuesta.-comento Daryl pero aun asi alzo su ballesta en dirección al cadáver que forcejeaba.

Justo antes que este siquiera apretara el gatillo una flecha atravesó el cráneo del cadáver haciendo que parara de forcejear.

Andrea se giro hacia Daryl con una sonrisa de lado.

-No me mires a mi.-Afirmo el hombre, haciendo que la sonrisa de la rubia se esfumara de su cara cuando vio la exprecion seria de este y el hecho de que la flecha aun seguía en la ballesta.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor en busca de a quien le perteneciera esa flecha. Los dos se giraron bruscamente cuando escucharon el sonido de pasos sobre la hierba para ser sorprendidos por una pequeña Sophia.-Andrea! Daryl!.-La pequeña se tiro a los brazos de Andrea mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Andrea y Daryl se miraron sorprendidos para después concentrarse en Sophia.

-No pensaban acabarlo?-menciono casualmente Darcy, mientras miraba al cadáver que se encontraba colgado.

Los dos adultos levantaron la vista al escuchar la voz de la castaña, Daryl apunto su ballesta hacia ella mientras que Andrea atrajo a Sophia hacia ella.

La chica alzo los brazos en forma de defensa.-Solo pregunta-

-Quien eres tu!?-exclamo Andrea.

-Ella me ayudo!-respondió Sophia mientras jalaba de Andrea y Daryl para obtener su atención.

Daryl bajo su ballesta ante el comentario de Sophia y miro a la chica de reojo.-Era una flecha desperdiciada.-dijo el hombre contestando la pregunta anterior de Darcy.

-Huh, bueno creo que tienes razón.-Admitió Darcy mientras ponia las manos en la cintura y se giraba de nuevo hacia el caminante colgado.

-Grasias, por ayudarla no sabes cuanto lo apreciamos.-menciono la rubia ganando la atencion de la castaña.

-Creo que cualquiera con un poco de humanidad lo habría hecho, no ahi de que.-respondió Darcy girándose hacia Andrea con una sincera sonrisa.

-Bueno, nosotros la regresaremos con su madre.-dijo Daryl mientras se daba la vuelta listo para irse por donde llego.

-Espera, no crees que Carol quiera saber quien ayudo a su hija!?-exclamo Andrea girandose hacia Daryl.

-No sabemos qui-

-Si fuera alguien peligrosa crees que hubiera salvado a Sophia!?.-con este comentario la rubia logro callar al cazador el cual solo dejo salir un quejido en forma de respuesta.

-Comprendo la situación en la que se encuentran, así que los acompañare a la carretera ya que deje mi vehículo ahí. Después de eso ustedes siguen su camino y yo el mio, les parece?

Andrea asintio mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara.-Soy Andrea.

-Darcy, mucho gusto.-respondió la castaña para luego desviar su vista a Daryl, el cual le miraba fijamente.-Y a juzgar por tu ballesta tu debes ser Daryl, me equivoco?

El cazador alzo una ceja y se giro para mirar de frente a la chica.-Como sabe-

-Lo adivine.-le interrumpió la chica para con una sonrisa triunfante pasarle de largo y tomar la mano de Sophia, a la cual le guiño un ojo y esta soltó una risita.

El viaje de regreso a la carretera fue corto y libre de caminantes. No hace falta decir que Sophia no se separo de Darcy en ningun momento, tambien que habia un ambiente tenso entre Daryl y la castaña.

Cuando la casa rodante fue visible, Andrea pudo divisar a Dale y Carol encima de esta. Carol se llevo una mano a la boca tratando de ahogar los sollozos de alivio que escaparon de su boca al ver la figura de su hija acercarse.

Sophia corrió con las fuerzas que le quedaban para encontrarse con los cálidos brazos de su madre. Ambas cayeron al piso al abrazarse, lagrimas de felicidad eran visibles en ambas.

Darcy no pudo evitar una sonrisa que se formo en sus labios al admirar la escena frente a ella, inclusive una lagrima o dos fueron visibles.

-Como la encontraron?.-pregunto Dale asombrado cuando por fin fue capaz de bajar de la casa rodante.

-Mas bien ella nos encontró a nosotros.-afirmo Andrea mientras se giraba hacia Darcy.

-Esta chica la encontro y la trajo de vuelta.-agrego Daryl de igual manera mirando a la castaña.

-Eres un Angel!.-exclamo Dale mientras se acercaba para estrechar la mano de Darcy.-Encerio te agradesemos que la hayas encontrado y traido a nosotros.

-Como dije antes no ahi de que, no se preocupe.-Con esto dicho la castaña se aclaro la garganta y miro hacia sus pies.-Bueno creo que eso fue todo, eh de seguir mi camino y obviamente ustedes el suyo.

Dale miro con confucion a Daryl y Andrea,esta le dedico una mirada de molestia a Daryl pero este solo se cruzo de brazos.

Carol miro a Darcy aun con lagrimas en los ojos sin dejar de abrazar a su hija.-No te puedes marchar asi despues de haber salvado a mi niña.-Afirmo la mujer.

-No quiero ser una molestia o una carga, solo iré por mi vehículo y me retirare.

-Estas tu sola?.-pregunto Dale.

-Si, no estoy con ningún grupo desde hace 4 meses, pero no se preocupen puedo cuidarme sola.-con una ultima sonrisa la castaña camino en linea recta deteniéndose enfrente de Sophia.-No vuelvas a perderte.

La castaña siguió caminado divisando su Jeep entre un par de vehículos, pero se detuvo al oir la voz de Carol.

-Al menos ven con nosotros a la granja! Descansa esta noche y si en la mañana decides irte no nos opondremos!.-exclamo Carol.

La castaña se giro hacia los 4 soltando un suspiro, fijo su vista en Daryl para después hablar.-Tu estas de acuerdo?

Andrea se giro hacia Daryl el cual se removió un poco.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer.-mascullo entre dientes el cazador.

-Entonses ustedes guían, ire por mi Jeep.

**Bueno ahora si espero y les haya gustado ya que este cap esta mas grande, creo... bueno solo un poquito :3.**


End file.
